


Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

by ninjabiran (tomatoes)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr had a lot to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/ninjabiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry orders pizza. Dan delivers the pizza. Barry then decides to order pizza more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing my homework.
> 
> Props to thelilnan (check them out on tumblr, they're my razzabang muse) for the wonderful prompt: "barry keeps ordering from this really shitty take-out place just so he can see the cute older delivery guy with the crazy hair"
> 
> So, here's a fic where the Grumps are a little bit younger and probably horrendously out of character. Not beta read, not revised. I started this and published it within an hour. (i usually write better than this i swear)  
> Rated Teen for sexually frustrated Barry.

Barry was starving.

He'd been working his ass off all day on this project which never seemed to finish itself. He could sit at the computer for hours, staring blankly at the screen until his eyes felt dry and his head felt fuzzy. He needed to eat, he realized suddenly. When was the last time he had eaten? Lunch? Breakfast? Yesterday?

He shrugged it off and reached for the phone. No way he was eating anything in the fridge. Barry was still getting accustomed to living on his own, and that meant that food too old to be eaten didn't magically vanish from the shelves anymore. He had been avoiding it lately for fear that opening the door would send billows of noxious gasses out into the room and he'd become radioactive. Or something.

He quickly dialed the name of the nearest pizza place he knew. After a short conversation with a happy-sounding girl, Barry was faced with a question.

"Do you have any requests for your pizza delivery?"

Barry was about to say no, then he laughed.

"Send me your cutest delivery boy." He said, leaning back in his chair and fluttering his free hand around with a bit of gusto, as if he were a king stating his demands to a servant, not an exhausted editor ordering pizza from a probably equally exhausted person. 

The girl on the other end sounded a bit confused, but allowed herself a giggle anyways. "Alright, it'll be there in about 20 minutes. Thank you for ordering Domino's!" And with that, she hung up.

20 more editing-filled minutes later, there was a knock on his door. As he got up, Barry heard a muffled "oh, fuck" followed by his doorbell chiming. A small part of him was hoping that he was actually cute, but he knew that was ridiculous. What were the chances of that?

He opened the door.

"Hi, you ordered a small cheese, right? I kinda messed up the order last time I delivered." His sentence was punctuated by a nervous laugh. Barry was in awe. The man wasn't "cute" in any particular regards—he had to be a few inches over six feet tall, he was skinny as fuck, and his wild hair looked like it hadn't been touched by any sort of hair care product in at least a year. Barry was sure there was so much more to take in, but he didn't want to stare. He fumbled for his wallet, pulling out a few bills and trading them for the box. 

"Sorry about the "cute delivery boy" thing, too—I'm pretty much the only guy under forty working right now, so they just sent me over. What were you trying to do with that, anyway? Is this, like, a new way to pick up a date? Like speed dating, but with pizza? Seems cool. I don't know if I was the planned outcome, though. I guess that kind of happens in speed dating, too, like, you go for a hot guy with personality, but you end up with a creepy old guy who's all weird and—"

"You're not old." Barry was having trouble following his rapid-fire way of speaking. "Or creepy, or weird." He tried to pass it off as a reassuring bro compliment. A brompliment. Yeah, they were just two bros throwing out brompliments.

It became apparent to Barry that he was making up new words in order to cope with the terror of him falling for a guy who wanted to deliver pizza and leave. Oh, no, this had all been a joke and they sent over someone who isn't even considered attractive but he _is_ attractive and what do I do?!

"Aww, thanks, man." The delivery guy said fondly. "Oh, here. You gotta sign this receipt thing." He handed over a small piece of paper and a pen. Barry quickly scanned it and then signed it at the bottom. His eyes lingered just below his own name for a minute.

_Your server's name is: DAN_

Dan.

A smile crept to Barry's face as he handed the paper back to the man.

"See you around, dude-"

"Barry."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Barry. I—I thought you might want to know, or something."

Dan smiled. "Thanks, Barry." And with that, he was gone, pulling off in his old car with the glowing advertisement for pizza perched on the roof.

\----

It wasn't even a week before Barry saw Dan again.

"Dude, can we order something?" Arin looked over to where Barry was sitting on the couch, a pleading expression on his face. Barry pulled out his phone, then looked up at Arin again.

"Can we get pizza?"

"Sure, whatever." Arin turns back to the tv screen, unpausing the game they were playing and settling back into the couch. Barry called the Domino's he knew Dan worked at. Thoughts flashed through his head as the phone rang. What if he wasn't on shift? It was strange to Barry how badly he wanted to see the wild-haired man again. His thoughts were interrupted when someone picked up the phone.

"This is Domino's, how can I help you?"

"Uh, can I get a small plain cheese—" Arin glanced over at him, eyebrows raised— "right, half cheese, half pepperoni, please?" After more talking and, this time, a "no" when he was asked about special requests, he hung up. 

Once again, it took the pizza twenty-odd minutes to arrive, and Barry steeled himself at the door.

"Hey, small half cheese half pep—oh, hey!" The tall man came face to face with Barry again, and Barry immediately felt a wave of joy wash over him. Dan seemed to radiate happiness in a way-it was like he had too much for just his body and it started to flow out and find refuge in the people among him. The happiness only grew when they bumped hands as they exchanged money for box. Not as much conversation this time, but it was just as important to Barry.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face when he returned to the couch with the box, setting it on the coffee table, grabbing a slice, and turning back to the screen.

"What are you so happy about? Did you get a BJ at the door or something?" Arin said playfully, a cocky smile on his face. Barry laughed and shook his head. His face reddened a bit when he entertained himself with the idea, however: moans melting into his hand as Dan went down on him...

Barry shook his head. He had only spoken with him twice and here he was fantasizing about him?

If there was anything Barry knew about Dan, it was that he wasn't leaving his thoughts anytime soon.

\----

Barry had to get out of here. The loud music, the voices of crowds of people, the seemingly endless amount of movement—Barry was quickly becoming overwhelmed. There were too many people here, he decided. Why Arin had thought his house was a good place to have a party, he'd never know. Not to mention why Barry agreed to it.

Arin appeared seemingly out of nowhere, looking giddy. "Dude, let's get food up in here! I know I said this was gonna be small, but a bunch more people showed up, I think, so maybe get seven or eight? I dunno, man, just go with your gut." He was gone in an instant, leaving Barry to once again try to force his way through to his front door. Once outside, he called Domino's hurriedly.

"Any special requests?"

Barry swallowed. "Is Dan on shift?"

Twenty minutes later, the old car with the giant pizza light on top pulled into his driveway. Dan hopped out, saw Barry standing outside, and immediately looked confused.

"What are you doing? It's cold!" Dan insisted, handing him the boxes.

"Wait here," Barry instructed. He pushed the door open, put the pizza on the nearest table he could find, and darted back outside. Dan stood there, still looking baffled. "I'm not a big fan of these types of parties." Barry explained, handing over the money to Dan and signing the small slip of paper.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I get it." After a moment of consideration, he joined Barry in leaning against the door, looking up at the night sky.

It was a while before the silence was broken. "Why do I always end up delivering you pizzas?"

Barry laughed. "This is only the third time, jeez. It's probably coincidental."

"Oh, really? I happen to know that I was sent here by request."

Barry looked at his feet. "I like seeing you." he muttered.

Dan smiled at him. "You know what? I kinda like seeing you too, Barry."

Barry didn't know what happened or why it happened but all of a sudden he was kissing Dan, and all he could hear was the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears and the pounding of the music inside on the soles of his feet, and all of a sudden Dan was kissing back, his hands reaching down to his hips and tugging him closer, and everything was so panicked but then it became calmer and softer and sweeter. Barry jerked away awkwardly, grimacing.

"Sorry, I just—"

And then Dan grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again, and it was shorter, but it was just as important to Barry.

"You're really sweet, you know that?"

After all the romance had come to a close, there was an expectedly awkward exchange of numbers, and then they were left with stillness in the air.

"So...do you wanna go out sometime?" Dan proposed shyly, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure." Barry replied, and they shared a smile before Dan was driving off in his car and Barry was reentering the house. The music still pounded in his ears as he made his way to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at Dan's number in his phone for a while, unable to keep a smile off his face. Barry then thought to make it into a contact. His fingers tapped the screen quickly as he filled out the boxes.

 _Contact Name:_ Cutest Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sixpiecechickenmcnobody


End file.
